This application solicits support (1) for space alterations and renovations that are required for expansion of several research programs, (2) for acquisition of accessories needed to optimize the efficient use of our laboratory PDP II/40 computer, (3) for replacement of a plasma tube for a laser in a cell sorting facility, and of our old Cary automatic recording spectrophotometer. The research programs deal with fluorescent monitoring of leukemia in therapy and remission, exploring the potential development of a fluorescent staining procedure for solid tumors, quantitative studies of metastasis, correlations of plasminogen activator with various aspects of neoplasia, and new approaches to hormonal therapy and hormonal reprogramming of cancer cells. The procedures to be used include cell and organ culture, enzyme assay, various fluorescence procedures, and cell sorting. Major aims are to develop new methods for monitoring, diagnosis, prognosis and therapy of cancer, and for exploring the biochemical basis of the malignant phenotype.